Absence Makes The Heart Grow…Horny?
by romanceisdead69
Summary: Valentine omake. Our young and feisty photographer was looking forward to spending his very first Valentine's day with Asami Ryuichi but, has been offered a tempting job out of the country for seven weeks. Will he be able to stand this time parted from his crime-lord lover? Or, will a twenty three year old's raging hormones cause Akihito to make one colossally embarrassing mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :D **

**Gomen for disappearing off the face of the earth and not updating! Still have really not had any time which totally sucks, even when I get home I can't sit at my computer and write because I have people asking me what I'm doing every five ***** minutes! :( **

**This is a short valentines omake really celebrating all things yaoi and I really hope you like it! I wanted a cheesy valentine feel so also shot the cover photo for it. There is a second part but I'm not sure if it's better to just leave it like this? **

**Comments and reviews most welcome as usual. Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Warnings: swearing, yaoi. **

**웃❤웃**

January 10th.

It's another tranquil, quiet evening within the walls of Crime lord Asami Ryuichi's penthouse apartment….

Well, almost.

For Takaba Akihito, the business mans young room-mate is currently home alone and laughing maniacally. He's on his back and rolling around the floor of the spare bedroom as he's just happened upon something hilarious, something_ shaming_ and something so brilliantly idiotic he can't believe he had forgotten all about it.

It's his oh so unfortunate Christmas card.

His eyes scan the photo he's holding above his head, taking everything in from the pink glossed lips and how they form the most (un)attractive and tremendous of pouts, to how he's cocking his hips and oh. Fuck. To how his left ball is just peeking out from under the Santa cape.

Quite the sight indeed.

He laughs again, wiping the tears from his eyes and thinking about how Koh and Takato had teased him relentlessly, mercilessly after they had received their own copies in the post that Christmas and had wondered just how the hell Akihito could have failed to notice about the whole ball-sac being on show thing. _Before_ he'd sent it.

Akihito wonders briefly if he should also show Asami to see if he'd laugh as well?….He decides no. No fucking way.

Anyway. Regrettable favours for photographer friends aside, it's back to the reason why Akihito happens to be in his small bedroom and fishing through the various knick-knacks, boxes and files under his bed. He was trying to find his passport as Takaba Akihito, the very same, has been offered a fucking amazing job. The job of jobs even. The most rewarding and exciting job to date!

The pitch he had been presented with is to spend time in the company of a village in the foothills of Indonesia, a very secretive tribe that rarely allow strangers in but it so happens that the organiser, Akihito's partner for the trip, has connections. This is fantastic, a real opportunity for Akihito and he thinks it'll be the boost he needs for his career, to get his name out as a serious photojournalist as he observes the extremely private, small community and takes perhaps the first records, first real observations of age-old tradition and culture.

There's only one problem though.

It's January 10th now and the job is for seven weeks. _Seven_. He's going to miss his first valentines day with Asami.

(Well, not really_ with_ him with him but y'know, Akihito had planned to be in the same room as the man at least.)

And so, It's Akihito's last night in the penthouse and he's up late, really late to both find his passport and wait for Asami to come home and he's late! The man had said that he'd be back early tonight so they can have dinner together (and do other things together too) but it's _already_ three AM.

Akihito ashamedly puts the Christmas card back in the box, sliding it back under his bed so he can get back to the living room and get back to _pretending_ he's not waiting for Asami to get home. This is a simple rouse, one that he has practiced many times and perfected over the past few months they've been living together. This evening, Akihito has gathered quite a hefty pile of irrelevant and miscellaneous files and has them scattered haphazardly on the low coffee table along with his most loved camera and will (upon Asami entering the penthouse) go back to editing the one actual photograph he should be working on using his laptop. He'll turn eventually when his lover enters the room, he'll tiredly peek behind him at Asami and say something passive like "oh Asami...you're home already-ah, is that the time?"

Well that's the plan but Akihito is really, really conscious of the fact that he has a flight in nine hours and he has to be up in four_ after_ sitting in a twelve hour stakeout all day.

So he huffs, pausing to perch on the couch and getting a little chilly now as he's so tired so he pulls on a sweater, noting the comforting warmth already and also noting that the couch is looking rather plump, and rather comfy right now. The photographer assesses the situation, noting that if he had a quick nap just now he will easily wake up when Asami arrives home. As he always hears the door open and close.

"Yosh!"

He decides to just rest his eyes, just for a while and his head makes it's way to the arm rest of the sofa, slowly, slowly -

Gone.

**웃❤웃**

The door closes quietly and Asami enters his sanctuary, noting with satisfaction that he should still have sufficient time to get in at least three rounds before Akihito needs to get ready to leave for his flight in three hours.

Asami sighs, it had been one hell of a night - and not in a good way. He had _wanted, _to be wringing seven weeks worth of come out of Akihito tonight and instead he was stuck in a what _should_ have been tense negotiation with the several high rank gangsters (and it would have been _tense, if,_ he hadn't already well and truly checked out.) His mind definitely elsewhere during the whole thing, somewhere near Akihito's prostate gland.

His right hand man Kirishima, stayed on task though of course, interjecting and beating down the opposition when needed while Asami all but yawned out his frustration. He had wondered what the hells happened to him, the merciless work obsessed, power obsessed and money obsessed Asami Ryuichi is looking forward to (distractingly so) getting home to his little fiery lover to chat idly about how their days have been, eat, shower and naturally. Fuck 'til sunrise.

Asami sighed into the cold room then. Yes. That would have been the ideal scenario but he knew that sunrise was fast approaching and yet, saw no end to the charade, so instead, he sat impatiently in one of his many Tokyo bay warehouse's for hours to listen to some (apparently) grown men argue about such trifles such as "Asami you've gone too far! My family had nothing to do with this!" And "please, please Asami-san I'll give you anything, anything you need just please, please don't hurt me!"

This had gone on for hours until the man had reached his limit, furrowing his brows and all out tutting at the display, the room going deadly silent suddenly save a couple of tense gulps from his captives and the rustle of fabric as Kirishima adjusted his glasses, ready for orders.

"Kirishima, I'm sure you'll have all of the contracts from these cowards signed and on my desk by eleven AM tomorrow?"

"Of course Asami-sama."

"Good, I'll leave the rest to you..."

And so, the Asami now walks leisurely to his living room placing down his suit jacket, tie and briefcase along the way and noting a certain quiet which he hash't had within these walls for a while. He finds himself stopping, and staring at the sight before him.

Akihito is asleep, fast asleep by the looks of the adorable pool of dribble accumulated by his chin which in turn leaves Asami at a bit of a loss - he knows Akihito likes to stay up and wait for his return (though he would rather die than admit it) so Asami had expected his boy to be awake, but, he also knows that Akihito has been taking on more than ever, his freelance jobs and his ever troublesome meddling in the underworld of Tokyo has had him exhausted lately and the two of them have rarely had a night together over the past month.

He picks the boy up, the light, lithe body so welcome within his arms and he holds him that much tighter, a small sigh Akihito's response to the familiar touch of fine fabric against his face. Asami sets him down on the bed and watches him squirm his way up the bed a little, nesting comfortably into the pillow and duvet and Asami chuckles, realising suddenly how the time has passed with such ease with Akihito's transition from casual lover to live in partner, there's no pretence with this boy (because half hearted 'no! D-don't stick it in me Asa-ah!' Don't really count) and Akihito is so open, honest, so earnest that nothing can touch him, can't even come close to him.

So with a few pecks on the lips and a lingering kiss on his head of hazel hair the man reluctantly gets up to shower, as to not taint his pure-hearted bed partner with his sins from the day when he settles for the night with _his Akihito_ held tightly in his arms.

**웃❤웃**

"Ouch - dammit!"

Asami cracks a weary eye open just in time to see a sneaker fly not an inch from his nose, landing by the drawn blinds of the bay windows. Akihito flaps, his back to the bed and he appears to be lost in the bottom of his suitcase, his hips wiggling delightfully with the vigorous motion.

"Dammit, where is it?! Stupid Asami probably hid it…."

Asami smiles, turning in bed to lean leisurely on an elbow.

"What have you lost _Akihito_?"

Akihito spins around, toothpaste in one hand and a pair of boxers in the other as he stares daggers at Asami.

"You! Give it back, I am NOT doing anything weird for my passport again so just give it back! I'm already running late!"

Asami smiles at Akihito, foolish boy, he had set the alarm clock so they would have plenty of time to -

What?

It's already nine AM? When did that happen?

"You should have just gotten up when the alarm went off."

"I know I know I switched it off I'm an idiot bla blaaa but seriously Asami, give me my passport 'cus I need to go like uh - ten minutes ago!"

"It's in the living room where you left it. As for leaving, I'll call Souh and have him take you to the airport…With time to spare."

Akihito stares at the naked, lounging crime lord, all too aware that the smile being flashed his way promises anything other than a quiet journey to the airport should they leave together in the limo. Normally that would be fine but Akihito doesn't really want to introduce himself to his new big shot journalist colleague when he's basting in his own semen courtesy of one very handsy 'businessman.'

"Er...I'm gonna take a cab, It's already booked…Thanks though…."

He says, even as a voice at the back of his mind (and in his pants) asks him just what the fuck he's doing.

He thinks for a moment that Asami looks somewhat put out, maybe as he knows he won't getting any ass now but seriously, Akihito really doesn't have time _or_ the inclination to sit on a plane with crusty underwear.

He turns back around to sheepishly pack up his things again while Asami rises from the bed and comes to stand uncomfortably close behind Akihito, his morning salutation showing every inch of just what Akihito will be missing now that he's stated he'd rather take the cab than ride other things like limo's.

And Asami's cock.

Akihito finishes zipping up the case and really does procrastinate as long as humanly possible with the zips and luggage label before he admits defeat, getting up with a steadying gulp and turning to face Asami in all of the mans 'full' glory.

His knees tremble.

A phone beeps somewhere but Akihito barely registers it as he's far too busy wondering how the hell Asami can be starkers, completely butt-ass naked and still look as commanding, sexy as fuck and intimidating as he is when he's in one of his sharp designer suits. But he smirks, reading the look in Akihito's averted eyes and relishing it, not taking a step forward but instead using some primal magnetism, demonstrating his command over gravity itself by somehow pulling the boy to him with a mere hand to the waist applying the most gentle, encouraging of forces.

A hand cups Akihito's chin, guiding his now blushing face upward for an intrusive kiss, so intrusive that it should be painful as it feels as though Akihito is being bared completely before Asami, he always is when it comes to this guy because Akihito finds it impossible to guard himself against the sheer rush of emotion, elation and god dammit, love, he feels.

They, as always, only part when Akihito is breathless and he quickly backs away from Asami's rock hard, scorching body to in turn, fall immediately cold.

A phone beeps again.

"That's your car I believe."

Akihito wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and nods, not managing the power of coherent thought and thus the ability to form sentences right now. He takes a step back, Asami still watching him amusedly while the boy fumbles with the extendable handle on his suitcase before glancing over his shoulder at Asami. He really doesn't know how he should act when he knows he shouldn't be expecting anything at all.

"Well, I'll see you in a couple of months then..."

Asami nods, turning now to gather up his bath robe so he can get ready for work.

"Hn. Have a good time."

And with that Akihito leaves the penthouse, for some reason not feeling as elated as one perhaps should when being invited as the special diplomatic guests to a country for a once in a lifetime trip.

**웃❤웃**

"Seriously Ouji-san, you're crazy!"

Akihito laughs and snaps away as his partner, Ouji, a thirty something super famous journalist scampers around the spring with the two Asian Elephants they had been photographing since dawn. The pair had been hot, looking to cool off when they had spotted that the Elephants happened to be heading to the spring for perhaps the very same thing themselves. Ouji had assessed the situation quickly, coming to the perhaps unwise conclusion of 'meh, why the hell not?' and jumped on in with them.

Akihito doesn't know how this man is still alive.

After quite some time and one pair of ruined sneakers later, Ouji stills finally, taking off his glasses and wiping a hand through his loose hanging hair with a 'phew!' Before he turns suddenly, splashing Akihito just like the Elephants had been splashing him and he laughs heartily, seeing Akihito rising to the challenge, placing his camera down before running to join the three in the knee high water. They laugh and splash about, leaving their local tribesman guide, Setiawan, a little shocked but pleased none the less that these two foreigners seem to be embracing his land and those who dwell here with great respect and love.

"maaaaaan...I needed that!"

Ouji makes his way out of the water, patting Setiawan on the back with another jovial laugh before scooping up Akihito's camera and snapping some photo's of him with the two juvenile elephants. He doesn't think he could have ever picked a more perfect candidate to accompany him on this trip, Akihito is so full of life and positive, so personable that he's sure to make friends wherever he goes.

Ouji sees great things for that boy in the future.

Today though in their fifth week away, they've been focusing on photographing the general beauty and mystery of the wilderness, trying to capture completely the sheer unforgiving nature of the land in which the tribe live and also it's mercy. For they have food, water, shelter and a sustainable existence which is why the tribe haven't felt the need to move to or interact with so called civilisation anywhere else. They're just fine where they are.

The article Ouji and Akihito are writing is to do with these '_human safari's_' that horrifically are catching on as the new hobby for the world's richest and in some cases, most deviant. The tribes affected are exposed to new threats no amount of survival training could prepare them for as they, leading such a simple but fulfilling existence have never experienced the trickery and evil a person is capable of.

The tribespeople would be exposed to illnesses and disease that they have no immunity against and due to their naive, trusting nature, be susceptible to being taken advantage of. And it's Ouji and Akihito's job to raise awareness to force local governments responsible to protect their people and not be so easily seduced by the lure of money.

And Akihito personally takes great pride in the fact that while really, really rich, Asami is not one to stoop so low.

It's been a great trip though all round as Akihito and Ouji have been welcomed as if they were members of the tribe. They have been spending every day with them, only leaving at night to drive back to the bigger village where they are staying in an inn with hot water and telephone signal. Ouji has certainly been fun though a handful to work with (really, he's waaaay too touchy, feely with everyone) but he cares about the work which makes him the perfect partner for Akihito.

They had met by chance at a gala they were both working at, though Akihito spent the whole night skirting around Asami the pair had met briefly, swapping business cards.

"C'mon Akihito my little water baby, let's go get some lunch..."

Now the men intend to head back to the village, where preparations have begun for their annual festival which celebrates their ancestors, they get painted, dressed in ceremonial clothes and feast and dance the night away. It's certainly a beautiful, joyous spectacle. Akihito shouts the affirmative, trying to as gracefully slip away from the elephants as possible even as he gets splashed again and again by the playful pair.

He smiles broadly on the way up the hill back to Ouji and their guide, his shoes squelching nicely but he truly thanks his lucky stars that he's been given yet another amazing day in this place and that he's getting to experience things that he had never dared to even dream about.

Even if_ he is_ missing home and a _certain someone,_ terribly.

**웃❤웃**

And so, the door finally closes on yet another busy and lived-to-the-full day of Akihito and Ouji's adventure deep in the wilds of Indonesia. They had certainly done a lot and are knackered, Ouji already hopping in the shower while Akihito grabs some beers from the cooler to relax and plan for tomorrow before grabbing some well deserved hours sleep.

The can hisses open, Akihito relishing the noise and trying not to think about how the sound reminds him of all the times he had shared a beer or two with Asami as really, after this long he does _not_ need anymore prompt to think about that guy - five weeks of Akihito repressing his urges to masturbate to memories (or secret photos saved on his phone) of Asami has Akihito on edge. Why didn't he ask for his own room?!

He relaxes a little, sipping the beer down quite easily after such a hot day and he looks around to the state of their room and to the state of well, him. He's tanned more than ever, his hair taking on a more golden hue after all of the sun exposure and his muscles have become more distinct, sculpted. He wonders briefly if Asami would like the change.

"All yours!"

Ouji comes out of the shower, towel around his waist and another atop his head while he scoops up his own beer to chug it down gratefully while Akihito gets to his feet, looking forward to washing a long days worth of grime away. He slides the door closed, there only being a thin paper door separating the washroom and bedroom so Akihito knows there's no way he'd get away with fwapping in the shower for ten minutes or so without being clearly heard.

It's not like Akihito wants to feel this way, he just can't help it since as living with Asami they've settled into somewhat of a routine involving regular and rigorous sex to which both his body and mind have become accustomed to.

He just really, really wants it. Bad.

Sighing lightly though Akihito steps into the shower and washes quickly, taking care not to brush over a nipple or linger near any _other_ erogenous zone for too long lest he get carried away and forget where he is. He gets out again and dries himself, heading into the bedroom to surprisingly, find Ouji dressed up in an actual shirt and pair of trousers and spritzing cologne. Apparently he has a big date.

"Yo Akihito! Y'know I thought it was a shame to stay all cooped up like this, I reckon we should head out to town and live a little?"

"Uh-y-yeah? Yeah! Why not!"

Akihito is a little taken aback by Ouji's sudden transformation after a shower and a beer but is happy none the less, as on the way to this inn they had passed the town of Sukabumi which seemed to host quite a few bars popular with locals and tourists alike. He recovers quickly and rushes to his suitcase to pick out some clothes, looking forward to also wearing something a little more presentable than the usual cropped shorts and a tank top.

A vintage pair of Levi's and a dark green fitted tee (that really shows off his tan) gets plucked out of his case and he changes quickly, it never taking long for Akihito to get ready as the only two real steps needed in his beauty regime are to brush his teeth and swipe some gel through his hair so soon they're out the door, heading to the first bar of the evening while Akihito drops the regular update text to Koh, Takato and a _lot less_ regular one to Asami.

(He would love to not bother to text the man _at all_, but, Akihito gets the most intense butterflies when he reads the casual, one line responses he gets back always within the hour wishing him a good night, or to behave himself.)

Sexy nonchalant asshole bastard.

So Ouji and Akihito head out the door with a fresh couple of beers, getting a local taxi to the bar where they plan to dance and laugh the night away. The locals are great, welcoming the pair with a smile and on-the-house drinks which as it happens go down a little too well and soon, Akihito is dancing on the tables with anyone game enough and getting dressed into the party accessories floating around. Long colourful beaded necklaces, a pink Cow-boy hat and even an (unworn) thong find thier way onto his person and stuffed into a back pockets of his Levi's by the many friendly and desiring hands all aiming for the glowing, vibrant young body. Of course it's all witnessed by the eager audience, his very amused (and equally as drunk) colleague and another, who is observing the situation very quietly and politely, questioning Asami-sama's seemingly bizarre taste in men...

Akihito sinks into the music as he dances to the steady beat, this definitely being just the medicine to take his mind off missing home even as he feels it, the aching sweetness of a slowly simmering need, building inside of him and deep, deep down in his core. He wants to be touched and the gentle slides of flesh over fabric he's feeling now from strangers on this dance floor just won't cut it.

He knows he wants to let loose, like he does with Asami, no shame, no holding back, just like the last time after they had been apart for this long.

He closes his eyes to the unexpected weight laying heavy on his heart and sinks deeper into the music, a delicious kind of wanting and longing awakening inside of him at the thought of waiting two more, just two more weeks and he'll see Asami again. Sure valentines is in just days and he had wanted to spend it in Tokyo but he's here and he's going to appreciate this chance at adventure.

He does though, debate going to the loud, busy bathroom here to lock himself in a private stall for uh, ten minutes or so…To call Asami and….Stuff….

But before he can do anything, a sharp smack on the bottom drags him back to reality with a bang and he jumps, the smile falling naturally to his face again as he tells himself to stop acting like a love sick, horny teenager who's going to drunk dial his crush. Who even_ does that_ anyway?

An older lady, the bar's larger-than-life owner, winks at Akihito, thrusting herself and a fresh drink at him and he takes it with a grin, gulping down the sweet pink juice and it not taking long at all to finish the whole thing before he resumes his dancing, leading his way around the bar and entertaining ladies and men alike.

They continue like this for hours, until the sun threatens to rise and they know they have to be up when it's 'light outside' so they stumble back to a cab, paying some random amount to the driver who demands they take some back lest he accidentally really accept their entire trips spending money and Akihito takes it, crying and snivelling about how there are still some nice people in the world after all and how some guy named "Ah-hamiiii" is so stupid and so mean all the time, but not all the time but it's a secret! "Ssshhhh!"

It takes a further twenty minutes from there for the pair to get back to their room, walking the impossible length of a few metres whilst taking the odd detour into a bush or in Ouji's case, into someone _else's_ room. They get there though and withdraw their keys, laughing for some time about nothing at all before entering, stumbling around and de-cluttering their ornamented selves.

"I'ma! I'ma….Toile…To-i-lee-eee…."

Ouji stumbles off, crashing and clanging his way awkwardly to the toilet and Akihito laughs, snorting at the mans unexpectedly clumsy nature. He stops briefly to wonder what kind of drunk Asami would be and sniffs a quiet "…samiiii…" out, suddenly feeling like he could use a hug and a nap right now after all so he gets up, half pulling a futon into place and starting to undress but trying to look for his phone at the same time because _now_ he wants to_ call_ Asami - he wants to hear his voice.

There's a crash suddenly and Akihito looks around hazily with a "huh?" Seeing that nothing seems to be amiss so he goes to the washroom, opening the door and calling lazily  
>for "O-jiiiii!" Only to find him passed out and snoring on the floor.<p>

Meh, Akihito thinks. He looks fine.

Sliding the door shut Akihito keeps on clumsily searching for his phone, dropping articles of party wear and clothing as he goes and he thinks he has found it for a second, though instead pulling out the cheekily placed thong and going a little cross eyed as he studies it.

"…"

Despite himself he smiles, a wicked idea forming that will allow him to get the _perfect_ revenge on Asami, for all those times the man takes _him_ by surprise and overwhelms_ him_ with his sheer _gorgeousness._

A sexy selfie. Fuck yeah.

Akihito laughs perhaps a little too much as he turns wildly to set up his camera, giving up on the phone search for now 'cus he figures it'll be easy enough to email it to Asami later and the man _reeeeaaally_ won't know what's hit him! _'It can't fail'_ Akihito's Alchohol soaked brain tells him and he sets up the tripod, Crashing around and stumbling over their belongings and scattered clothing but Ouji's unbridled snoring from the other room lets him know that he won't be interrupted.

He stands motionless for some time after that, heart beating incomprehensibly fast as the thrill and reality of the situation sinks in, he's doing this for Asami - to make him loose that frustrating and seemingly unshakable control, will he be able to do it? Or will Asami remain as unaffected, untouchable as ever?

Well, there's only one way to find out!

He giggles again, pressing play on his iPod dock he lets himself and his body flow with the tune, letting it take him into his most private and in a way, treasured of memories. Those eyes, Asami's eyes lighting him up, his hands, he wants those hands on him_ right now._

He bites his lip, tracing the outline of his dick through his jeans as he lets the urge take him.

Would Asami - would he like this kind of thing? He must think Akihito's OK right? They always do stuff together and -

He starts to harden at recalling the things he and Asami do together and he fidgets a little, squirming and clutching his naked chest under his shirt where it feels like his heart is going to pop right out. He bites his lip again and closes his eyes -

"H-ah…"

Akihito lets out a soft, breath laced with arousal as he feels a thrill right down to his toes…He smiles, still swaying but stooping to get his camera from the bag and a spare SD card he had brought to set up with the tripod. Next, he sheds his clothes completely, letting the fabric brush slowly over his sweetly alcohol numbed skin and imagining a certain pair of hands on him instead, exposing him.

He stumbles a little as he puts on the delicate heart fronted thong and has to force his half rigid member into the velvet pouch, lest it ruin a perfectly artistic shot.

…There...

Nicely naked bar a pleasant pressure from the pearls rubbing along his entrance and the velvet caressing his cock, he slips onto his knees before the camera and peeks around it to clumsily finalise the settings with a grin. Timer, one frame per second. Perfect!

He reaches over and gulps some more beer, swaying again and giggling at his own cunning before finally pressing the shutter button to begin the show….

***click click click***

Akihito on his knees and back to the camera, cocking his hips and arching his neck to the side as if welcoming a warm pair of lips, he teases the waist of the thong down to expose the top curve of his ass, running a solitary finger along the pearls, building the friction.

***click click click***

He faces the camera now, eyes shine in challenge looking through the camera as if at his lover as he runs his tongue over his lips messily and wantonly. A drunken, cocky smile lights up his features and he teases himself, running his hands over his chest, thighs. The velvet heart.

***click click click***

Fingers just peek inside of the pouch, fingertips only laying teasing, feather light touches over his member, he bites his bottom lip, closing his eyes and rocking his hips to a primal rhythm as he drives an imaginary Asami _wild with lust._

***Click click click***

Akihito runs his hands over his body, well and truly rising to the challenge of turning an invisible Asami on. He bites his fingers but wants something larger and warmer in his dripping mouth and he looks in a drunken haze to the lens, asking with large, watery eyes whether his audience of one would like more.

Yes? _Sure._..

He slips his hand behind the velvet pouch now, the friction driving him crazy and he moans Asami's name. If he were here, if he were watching right now - would he be excited? Would he be watching Akihito with that hunger in his sharp, golden eyes?

"Y-yu-es! uh!..."

***click click click***

He gasps as he fists himself now on all fours, mouth agape and completely exposed, shamelessly bringing himself pleasure as he imagines how Asami would be watching him, talking dirty and sat oh so calmly but it's his eyes that would give him away. They would be scorching.

Burning him.

There would also be a tell tale bulge in Asami's designer slacks but he wouldn't touch himself - no. He'll bide his time, wait until Akihito is wild with desire and wanton and absolutely_ ready_ for the taking and it's only _then_ he'll _fuck Akihito_ so good and so hard, _just as he likes it._

"A-AHH!"

Suddenly, Akihito's back arches as he cries out, come splattering on the floor and tripod as he breathes like he just ran a marathon. His heart rate takes a long time to calm and He sags back down low onto his knees, feeling mellow and looking around lazily to check to see if his partner is anywhere but hears a snort from the other room so thankfully, he's still fast asleep.

Akihito reminds himself somewhere that he'll probably have to clean all this up later….Later…Yeah….

"….Yeah boss he's pretty drunk, there was a lot of giggling coming from their room."

"What are they doing?"

"Uh, I don't know boss I heard snoring…but I also heard - no, never mind."

"Kamui, spill…"

"Things like - like um…Moaning, boss."

Theres a pause as the usually unflappable Kamui tenses up, stood poised in the hallway to maybe run for his life - he's always been slightly terrified of Asami so he didn't want to report this unexpected turn of events to the man at all. Especially after five weeks of reporting only the simple, daily activities of one Takaba Akihito which has included nothing of the sort of sexual activity yet - did the boy finally show his true colours and cheat on Asami-sama? Could this boy be involved with something untoward?

"Find out what's going on."

"-Yes boss."

Kamui knocks on the door and tries to concoct a story in his head while he waits several minutes, then several more until he knocks again, harder this time on the wooden door frame. There's still no answer though so he enters anyway with a quiet "sumimasen…" Spotting immediately (and subsequently averting his eyes from) the naked young man sleeping, laying haphazardly draped over a pile of clothes and half a futon.

The suited man treads carefully, scrunching up his nose from the strong smell of alcohol and looking for any signs of the suspected betrayal by studying the apartment, heading towards the source of the ungodly noise practically rattling the walls. He peeks in the bathroom, registering that the room mate is fully dressed and asleep - no sign of suspicious activity. Hmm.

Back in the living room and seeing it from a different angle, Kamui spots the camera set up on a tripod and pointed at where the young Takaba Akihito is sleeping - could he be involved in something illicit? Is this actually why Asami-sama had asked Kamui to watch the boy secretly?

Approaching the camera he takes it off the stand, pressing the mode button putting it into view mode to confirm just what's going on here -

"Ah…Fuck." He says. "That's hot."

**웃❤웃**

"Asami-sama."

Kirishima places a well timed manilla envelope on Asami's mahogany desk, the man having been awaiting it's arrival since yesterday afternoon after having it specially couriered to Tokyo as apparently, it holds within it something that he will be very, very interested in. Naturally he's preparing himself for the worst.

The crime lord rips open the envelope elegantly to reveal a sixteen GB memory card, inserting it into the side of his desktop computer and getting perhaps a little impatient over the three point five seconds it takes it to load but when it does, he's rendered speechless for maybe the first time in his life.

"...Kirishima, go take lunch."

The mans secretary hesitates, thinking maybe he had misheard. Of course he must have, right?

"But, Asami-sama it's…Only ten thirty…."

All it takes is a look and Kirishima nudges up his glasses uncomfortably, muttering something about how he would actually like a coffee after all so he leaves immediately and from there, it's only a point of a second after the door clicks shut that Asami returns eagle and eager eyed to the computer screen, his elbow resting on the desk top and an index finger resting over his lips as a calming measure.

It's not helping.

Because, his little lover Akihito, for some inexplicable reason, is on his nineteen inch computer screen wearing nothing but a tiny red thong and on all fours, smiling mischevisiously into the camera. Right at Asami. His eyes are just the right amount of watery, he could be drunk on arousal but Asami knows better -

The kid's completely pissed.

Asami's index finger moves of it's own accord then, his eyes boring into the screen as he forwards his way through each of the photo's. He's willing himself there, in that room with Akihito where he is on his knees, touching himself so brazenly. Openly. He doesn't know whether to be jealous, furious, suspicious, for there is no one else in the photo's it's just his Akihito and he -

Asami's finger stops moving on the right arrow key at once and he skips back a few photo's to where Akihito is moaning, saying nothing much at all but at the same time, so much. These photo's are d_efinitely_ showing how Akihito's pink, luscious lips are breathlessly and oh so sweetly forming around _three familiar syllables_ and _one familiar word..._

_ASAMI._

_over and over again._

Asami lets out a noise thats somewhere between a growl and a moan and he thinks he may've just come in his pants. He can't help but eagerly tap through the rest of the shots faster and faster to take in how his damn cocky brat Akihito becoming undone, loosing himself with thoughts of Asami and _oh_ how Asami is loosing it now.

That brat is going to pay _dearly_ when he gets back to Japan….

**웃❤웃**

After some time (not even he will ever know how long he spent looking through, _back and forth_ through those photo's) he eventually leans back from the computer slightly trying to distance himself from this already well established addiction. He wills his breathing to slow and his steadily growing, throbbing erection down even as his fingers can't stop indulging just once more, again and again, flipping through more, more and then _suddenly - he stops_. Realising that this is_ stupid, ridiculous even._

What's the point of flipping through them _like this_ when he can just put them into a slide show instead?...

Needless to say that for the rest of that afternoon, successful businessman Asami Ryuichi, got no further work done._ At all._


	2. Chapter 2

****Hello :3****

****Part two is here - I actually ended up completely changing what I had written but I really hope you like this :) thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. I hope you like it! I always end up adding a little angst no matter what I write :S...****

****There will be a short extra to follow.****

****Sorry for any mistakes!...****

****Warnings: Swearing, yaoi, mis-use of ice cubes. ****

****웃❤웃****

"Ahhh…I can't believe the project was suspended for a week, the embassy wouldn't even give me a reason!…We're gonna have to work our balls off to make up for time lost eh Aki."

"Yeah it sucks alright, we're gonna miss the rest of the festival preparations..."

Sure, Akihito_ says that,_ a little bummed that he's having to head home after some big, sudden government blow up that had them kicked out of the country. They had been asleep, rudely awoken yesterday morning by armed U.N guards and bundled into a van, from there being notified that the job they were on had been suspended without notice but that they should be allowed to return in a week, thus allowing them to hopefully finish up their work and say a proper goodbye to all of the villagers who had made them so welcome.

There's still a guilty pang though in the photographers stomach as Akihito doesn't want to quite admit it, not even to himself that he's a little happy to be heading back to Japan in time for the fourteenth of February, in order to spend valentines day (in the same apartment) as Asami because he's been thinking about the man a lot, especially since that last hung-over morning in which Akihito had awoken with a _paralysingly throbbing_ headache, finding himself to be incredibly nude with only the tattered remains of a little red thong near him. Pearls, velvet and lace strewn all around his sticky futon and no recollection of how it came to be.

He still has no idea where the hell it came from, let alone why it was anywhere near him.

Ouji had been just as unhelpful, the man managing to recall the cab ride to the club but not much else but that being said, Akihito cannot shake the uneasy feeling he's had in the back of his mind for some days now, it feels like he's forgetting something really important.

He's had flashes now and again over the past couple of days though, there was an intense pleasure, he was calling Asami's name and his camera, there was something to do with his camera. It's been driving him crazy.

But when he had looked, Akihito checking in the camera itself to see if the photo's could give him any clues he had been surprised. It was empty.

_Nothing to worry about there then,_ he had thought. But. since then Akihito has looked for that SD card_ everywhere_ and no matter where he's searched, through his luggage, laundry, his shoes even he still can't find it anywhere. It's gone.

For now though and as the plane finally starts it's descent to the runway back into Japan, Akihito feels the butterflies in his stomach flutter wildly and he knows it's not just from the landing. He is excited _despite_ himself to see Asami and knows the man will have somehow found out about the cancelled job already (what with all of his connections) and knowing _him,_ will have _already_ sent a very begrudging Kirishima to the airport to wait for Akihito in order to take him home.

Which is why an hour later, Akihito finds himself disappointed, cold, wet and hungry waiting for a taxi in the rain with his luggage. Alone.

Ouji had been picked up by a young, hot blonde and had offered Akihito a ride but he had declined, convinced that Asami would have sent someone for him already. Akihito had loitered round for a while, cursing himself perhaps a little for not actually _telling_ Asami he was coming back early and gets a little pissed. Asami MUST know, right? He knows everything! Or maybe he _does_ know but does't care?

Could he have found someone else in these past four and a bit weeks?

Akihito shakes his head with an embarrassed smile as the cab arrives at the curb, he's just being stupid and insecure after having almost no human contact for weeks and weeks. Asami's busy - he's sure to still be at work right? Yeah. So, the best thing Akihito can do now is go home now and relax, take a long shower, soak and wash off the caked on grime from all his wrestling with wild Elephants and local children.

******웃❤웃******

In the cab ride back to the penthouse and twenty five whole seconds after promising himself that he wouldn't keep worrying, Akihito begins to doubt himself _again_ and whether he should just call ahead first, just in case Asami is actually entertaining somebody at his home tonight as it is valentines night after all (and really, Akihito can't shake the slowly forming sense of foreboding at the back of his mind now that he's really here and fast approaching the apartment, that he may actually be unwanted.)

When he does finally arrive Akihito takes a while to get out the cab, fatigue catching up with him but he pays the driver and hoiks his luggage towards the classy, imposing building to finally see if anyone will be home or not.

The familiar smells comfort him on the way up in the elevator and it arrives at his floor, the very top of the building. He digs the key out of his pocket to open the door. Taking a deep, calming breath before her enters.

"….."

Soft jazz, dim lighting and the delicious scent of food greets the photographer and Akihito gapes gormlessly into the empty hallway while he regains the use of his lungs, legs and to some extent, brain. It looks _amazing_ he thinks, making his way _silent as a ghost_ through the halls carrying his case, following his nose and the tell tale sounds of activity.

He wonders if Asami is here with someone else after all and admonishes his poor choice to return here without calling ahead. Baka.

"Akihito?"

He gasps when he hears his name called on approaching the kitchen so he peeks around the corner. Eyes widening and pupils dilating as he takes in the delicious sight before him.

Asami has his back to the door, looking utterly casual wearing the usual white shirt and suit pants but, his sleeves are rolled up effortlessly and he's expertly flipping sautéed vegetables in a pan. Akihito wonders just who the fuck the lucky man or woman is and can he tear their hair out please?

"You're back."

Akihito starts a little, withdrawing a bit more behind the door frame even as he answers Asami with a small voice.

"Y-yeah...Tadaima."

Asami turns down the heat on the hob and grabs the two ready poured red wines from the side board, turning and offering one to Akihito with a fond smile.

"Welcome home."

Akihito lets out the breath that he seems to have been holding in for a while (because for some reason he's light headed, thrown back a little with Asami referring to this place as _his_ home, _also_.) He draws closer into the room and accepts the glass awkwardly, now wishing he had dressed up a little more rather than wearing his usual denim jeans and plaid shirt. They chink glasses, taking a sip and letting the smooth, rich Rioja wash over them.

"It's nice, thanks."

Asami nods the affirmative.

"It's a 1995 bottle of Alvaro Palacios L'Emita, I'm glad you like it."

Now it's Akihito's turn to nod, he wants Asami to talk in Spanish more often. And definitely in bed.

"What's all this, the place looks - a-am I interrupting?"

Asami almost looks surprised for a moment bafore he laughs, placing his glass on the side, Akihito's too before he slides an arm around his boy's waist, making their bodies meet.

"It's for you."

Akihito only manages a half gasp before he's pounced on and all thoughts evaporate for the moment, another of Asami's sly hands cupping the back of his head firmly as he moves in for a kiss, roughly devouring the lips he's been thinking of for weeks.

"…h-uh w-wa-it…uh-"

He wrenches himself away form Asami, keeping himself at arms length and staring him down with accusing eyes.

"You...you knew? You knew I was coming home? H-how-oh?"

Wait.

If Asami knew Akihito was here a moment ago? If he was _expecting_ him then_ that_ would mean -

"I wanted to spend this evening with you."

_Oh. Fuck._

"Y-YOU! _You_ had the project suspended! The _hell_ Asami?!"

He says that, half screaming, flailing wildly and trying his best to back away from the manipulative bastard holding him but at the same time, holding back a wide grin himself.

It's hard to be mad at Asami now that he's seen how amazing the apartment looks (and actually seeing the man himself after this long.) So, despite the initial burst of shock and outrage, somewhere in the back of his mind he forgives the bastard at once (not that he'll make it that easy for Asami!) Never!

So, he takes a step back, leaning against the counter and folding his arms in a delightfully juvenile huff.

"Che! _So I see,_ you inconvenienced dozens of people, probably threatened or bribed my editor and manipulated actual government _officials_ to set this up? Seriously?"

Asami smirks, zoning in on those kissable lips as he runs a gentle thumb along them.

"It's your fault."

_….Uhhhh…._

"HUH?"

Akihito stares dumb founded at Asami but the man just smiles in return (he seems to be in a very good mood for some inexplicable reason, must have shot a load of people today or something.) And he moves off into the living room grabbing the boy's suitcase along the way, leaving Akihito to lunge for his wine as a life line. He clutches the glass and swears he must be coming down with a fever because his cheeks feel really, really hot for some reason.

Damn that Asami, he didn't send someone to pick Akihito up on purpose - surprise date _asshole. He has some serious personality disorders..._

He giggles at the thought and gulps rather than sips his wine while he waits for the mans return which helps him relax a little, turning to to stove to catch the delicious aroma coming from the pan, licking his lips - OK, so maybe being home early_ isn't_ such a bad thing, after all.

The glass of wine goes back down onto the counter and Akihito takes up the spatular, giving the gently sizzling food a stir and unconsciously smiling like a blushing virgin bride. He didn't expect to be _here tonight_, he didn't expect Asami to be home _this early_ and he certainly_ did not_ expect this kind of reception.

He jumps lightly, feeling two hands slide around his hips and a pair of lips land on his neck briefly which makes him both duck his head bashfully and ask sheepishly, not sure quite how to act…

"So, um…How have you been?…"

"Well, thank you. I've missed a certain sense of chaos, anarchy-"

"Oi!" Akihito laughs, elbowing his lover lightly in the ribs in retaliation to that obvious provocation. Asami chuckles in response, drawing away and taking their glasses with him to the living room.

"The water's heated up if you'd like a bath?"

Akihito nods gratefully, leaving Asami to make the last of the dinner preparations while he de-funks himself from the long journey home.

****웃❤웃****

"Oh…Wow."

Akihito whispers into the room when comes back fresh from having a bath, wearing a fitted tee and dark jeans. He had felt a little awkward wearing anything more casual considering both the apartment and Asami look so nicely done up.

He looks over to the dining table where some candles are lit, casting a soft glow over the scattered rose petals laid over the dark wood. It's perfect. His cheeks feel warm again and though he would hate to admit it, he feels just a little special when Asami pulls out a chair for him and gestures for the boy to sit, smirking though. Of course.

Akihito eyes both Asami and the chair suspiciously before he sits, whispering a shaky 'thanks' as he is naturally, really not used to this sort of treatment from this guy but waits though like he's asked to as Asami withdraws to go and dish up. Akihito looks around nervously, butterflies fluttering (more like kamikaze pilots thundering around) in his stomach so he downs more of his wine, getting up after that to pour more for them both from the contemporary glass decanter.

Now that he's standing Akihito can see more of the room and that the _sofa_ is covered up with an expensive looking, sumptuous fur throw. On the coffee table opposite that, is a bottle of equally expensive looking champagne in a bucket and what looks like an oil burner, lit by a small candle.

But before he can sneak his way over to investigate properly Asami is back and carrying two pleasantly steaming dishes, one of which gets gently set in front of Akihito who eyes it hungrily and sits back down, not having eaten a thing since the single foil wrapped dumpling on the plane.

"Itadakimasu."

Akihito takes his first mouthful, moaning appreciatively with his eyes tightly closed and a greedy smile on his face. There's a muffled "…ooood!..." As the photographer stuffs his face appreciatively.

"It's so good Asami, I didn't know you could cook!"

Asami, who is eating with perhaps just a little more natural refinement than Akihito, smiles and sets down his cutlery to take up the Rioja, nodding the affirmative and noting that this wine_ really does_ go best with this dish after all. The one set in front of him and the one seated across from him.

"I dabble, now and again. Though I rarely have someone I want to cook for."

There's a definite spitting sound and Akihito chokes on his food, his cheeks turning crimson with the flush of embarrassment from both that statement and from the look Asami's giving him over his glass of wine. The boy's eyes drop down to the table and he stares at the small candles, mesmerised by the flames and how they cast a soft glow onto the crimson rose petals.

"...T-thanks, for the food…it was nice."

"My pleasure."

"Y-yeah…"

Right, thats it.

Akihito's heart cannot take anymore of this atmosphere, the spine tingling stare he's receiving from Asami_ or_ the relentless pitter pattering of his heart against his ribcage. He laughs nervously, getting up from the table and offering to take the plates out (though not waiting for a reply before he grabs them, almost dropping them in the process because he runs rather than walks out of the living room.)

Once there in the safety and silence of the kitchen he sets the tableware down loudly and leans against the counter, taking a few deep breaths to get his heart palpitations under control.

This is all too weird, Asami acting like he is - the fact it's valentines night and they're actually home. Together. How is any of it possible?...

****웃❤웃****

Knowing he can't loiter in the kitchen all night, he heads back out to the living room some time later and spots Asami again, inviting a fresh wave of butterflies to tumble into his stomach which has him averting his eyes, a warmth decorating his cheeks as he approaches the guy currently busying himself with the stereo. The photographer hovers awkwardly by the sofa, hands resting on the headrest to keep them busy while he takes in the den like area.

It's so cosy looking with the large, warm fur throw draped over both the couch and the floor and with how the candles on the low coffee table opposite are casting a romantic glow over the room, shadows decorating the walls and floor. There's also what looks like a ceramic ornament, similar to an oil burner but with chocolate making a fondu on the table, along with a bowl of _fresh strawberries_.

Akihito licks his lips at the prospect of_ imminent._ Desert.

"Champagne?"

A voice jolts the young man out of his reverie and he smiles nervously, accepting a glass of the undoubtedly ridiculously expensive champagne so Asami pops the cork, managing to make it look as sexy and as sexual as is the infuriating norm with this guy. He passes a glass to Akihito who takes it, trying to avoid accidental hand to hand contact and the man smirks, reading the tension and just enjoying the wait and anticipation all the more.

They cheers and sip the wine, well Akihito downing it again as he can't help in sending out an SOS for Dutch courage, it arriving just in the nick of time. He wonders why he can't just relax and act like any other of the mans lovers would. Graceful, classy and above all like he belongs here but he can't. So he just keeps on drinking.

Or at least he does _until_ a large hand gently pries the crystal glass from his clammy fingers. Sweaty from nerves.

Asami pulls out a relatively small box from the shelf aside the stereo and holds it out to Akihito, offering it without a word so the boy just stares. After a while (probably waaaay longer than necessary) Akihito takes it, his shaky hands sliding off the ribbon gently and opening the lid to reveal -

The breath catches in his throat.

Shit.

_Shit, shit, shit_. His mind whispers over and over again as _what rests_ in the box, the satin blindfold, on first glance looks _just like_ the little red thong from _that night_, the one he had tried on that time when he was dead drunk and where he had wanted Asami so much. So much so that he had wanted to send the man a selfie. Did he?

Did Akihito do it? Did he really end up doing it and just forget?

His eyes dart up to Asami perhaps a little more fearful than anticipated because before he knows it he has a reassuring hand on his cheek, Asami saying that he has nothing to fear.

"...W-why? What…."

"It's for desert, you'll enjoy it a lot more."

"Ah-oh…Oh…I…oh..."

Akihito breathes a visible sigh of relief, thanking God, Buddha, Shiva heck even Isis, Cheng-Huan and _everyone else_ that Asami remains clueless _after all_ about what Akihito has dubbed 'thong-gate' and that he needn't of spent all that time worrying about the missing SD card after all.

And how the hell would Asami have anything to do with it anyway?

A deft hand plucks the box from Akihito's clutches and Asami walks around him, the breath landing on the back of his neck already sending anticipatory shivers down his spine and he jolts ever so slightly when he feels his lovers fingers sliding the satin ties past his ears, to knot a bow in the fabric.

Asami walks around him again, pushing him back gently and encouraging the figure back into a relaxed pose on the sofa, the weight disappearing from it soon after though leaving Akihito feeling a little vulnerable now that he's seated and without one of his most relied upon senses.

He hears a faint rustling of fabric and feels the weight return next to him, Asami's cologne reaching his nostrils which he breathes in gratefully, the familiar smell soothing him and helping him calm somewhat.

The soft music continues and there's nothing for a short time but he feels Asami's presence close to him, _his warmth_ and he wants so much to inch his way to it somehow but the man beats him to it and suddenly the photographer feels a pleasantly warm moisture against his lips.

He opens his mouth in response almost automatically, welcoming the delicious sweetness of a ripe strawberry covered in melted chocolate, Asami's fingers brushing Akihito's lips as he bites down on the vibrant red fruit, dripping with dark brown.

He moans at the deliciousness, accepting bite after bite of the sensual desert and though he hates to admit it, his lover was right. Akihito has never experienced food in such a way and although having his sight taken away was scary at first, he's fast beginning to zone in one the things he _can_ feel and sense_ instead_. The gentle brush of Asami's flesh over his, the music and the soft surface he's laid out on. The aphrodisiac laced chocolate.

"…n…ah-"

With chocolate still smeared over his bottom lip he feels a hot tongue lapping it up, followed by teeth that pull with a gentle, teasing force. Asami asking silently for entry which Akihito can't help but grant. He's been waiting for this moment for weeks.

They kiss with a newly felt eagerness and excitement, Akihito noting that last time he had worn a blindfold the act had been degrading and at first he had found it so disgusting but being here, _now_ and focusing on how Asami's _tongue_ is paying such careful attention to the underside of _his_, how the mans skilful lips are gliding over his own and how it's taking his very breath away, it's making his chest become tight with desire and making Akihito feel so fulfilled that it's bringing tears to his eyes.

Akihito makes a small sound, it could be his restraint snapping in all honesty because he fists the front of Asami's shirt then and kisses him back. Hard.

There are smacking noises, their lips and tongues meeting in a not too sexy rhythm but it's heartfelt and honest and it's a kiss that's filled with all the untold desires pent up from weeks and weeks of wanting.

While Akihito is busy, still handicapped by the blindfold and preoccupied with face raping Asami, the man shoves the fondue pot and the next ready dipped strawberry back onto the coffee table to free his hands and grabs Akihito's arms, holding the boy back and ceasing any further movement. He looks at the boy, breathing hard and can tell just from the strained, turned down mouth. The kid's_ mortified_, surprised and embarrassed by his own behaviour.

"Ah I-I'm so -"

"Shhh…It's OK, come here…"

He takes one of the clenched hands into his own and leads the timid photographer to stand, telling him not to move an inch even as the boy feels soft tugging at his clothes and he feels himself be undressed. Asami takes care and take his time, helping Akihito stay standing comfortably by giving him direct instructions but has to warn him when he attempts to cover himself, feeling a little bare when Asami removes his underwear.

He stands there, bared and naked but only for a few seconds before Asami's back, nudging one foot at a time off the floor slightly so he can slip something up Akihito's trembling legs and up to his cock where embarrassingly, he's already half hard. The man makes some final touches, adjusting whatever the hell he just dressed Akihito in and disappears again, leaving the young man stood and facing the stereo as Asami takes a seat behind him on the fur draped sofa.

"You can take the blind fold off now Akihito."

Akhito's chest rises and falls a little more rapidly than normal as he tries to calm the excitement building within him deep, deep down. His hands reach up and slide the delicately tied blindfold up off his head and he blinks into the dim light, the candle's now the only source of light in the room.

Behind him Asami reaches his hand up and presses a small button on the entertainment centre's remote, a song starting quietly in the background and slowly building and Akihito knows this song. He loves it because it reminds him of -

"A-Asami?"

"Turn around."

He hesitates, feeling unusually vulnerable stood here like this and having Asami see him naked when he's totally dressed so he turns slowly, right hand unconsciously moving up to clutch his left elbow. An attempt at comfort and to cover himself and he's almost too scared to even peek at what he's wearing...

He looks down, for some reason expecting to see a red velvet heart but he's surprised - it certainly _is_ a thong but it's a deep green, delicate lace and it actually, _surprisingly_ looks good. It certainly shows off his tan pretty well.

"….Akihito…."

The photographer jumps and stands there, stunned, looking at Asami like he's gone utterly mad and like he's trying to make a fool out of him. Does Asami really not know about that night? Is this why he's doing this - as punishment? Is Asami really that pissed off?

His face shows all of this though and more, it shows all of his doubt and all of the uncertainty he's feeling but the man just stares at him right back, a steady and serious gaze that calms Akihito somehow. Is this what Asami wa -

"Please. Akihito."

Wants.

Akihito gasps, reading the look on Asami's face and the man reaches up again, turning up the music which certainly helps with Akihito's desicison. This is his chance to show Asami, _just like that night_. To make him want Akihito just as much as he want's him.

He want's to drive him _crazy._

Akihito takes a breath and with an encouraging nod, grabs his champagne flute to chug some of the fine drink for courage (not knowing that the aphrodisiac has already started to work it's way though his system.) He listens to the familiar and welcome beat of the song, the music helping him to go to that place in his mind where he's most free.

It_ is_ just him and Asami here _after all..._

He puts the champagne flute down and gingerly plucks a single ice cube from the champagne bucket, putting it to his lips to suck the ice causing it to melt and drip, which he doesn't bother to catch. Tiny droplets of clear liquid run down his chin and chest and he follows them with the ice cube, the boy dragging it past his lips to his chin, down his neck to his chest where the coldness makes the breath catch in his throat. His skin sensitive and tingling with arousal.

Running the melting, dripping ice cube over his nipples his heart drums wildly away in his chest and he gasps, peeking through half lidded eyes at Asami. Trying to gauge the man's reaction.

What he sees makes him falter.

The finger poised over Asami's lip, arm on the arm rest of the sofa and the relaxed posture all make Akihito doubt himself until, there's just the smallest sign, maybe even a product of Akihito's own imagination but there it was, just for a moment. Asami's adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallows thickly. What does it mean?

Is he fighting to maintain that perfect control, will he still _even now_ remain as untouchable and aloof as ever?

Akihtio wants so much to break it, he wants this man utterly wild tonight, untamed and undiluted. And all because of him. Akihito.

"Is this what you wanted...Asami?"

His only answer is a smirk, the mans mouth not spilling any secrets but, those eyes. They're looking at Akihito like they could be caressing his soul. His heart. And it only spurs the boy on more. He bites his lip, putting the ice cube back into the bucket and taking increasingly shallow breaths as he takes the two _utterly terrifying_ steps forward, ending up a mere metre away from Asami.

"No touching allowed."

Akihito closes his eyes and gives himself over to the music, trusting that at least his own feelings and desire will show on through in his dance. If Asami witnesses this and rejects Akhitio that's just another thing he's going to have to deal with but for now, Akihito puts himself back in time to _that night_ where he was showing himself to Asami like this, teasing him. Driving him wild with desire.

"…h-uh…"

His hips start swaying in perfect sync with the song and it's so easy to imagine himself performing to his audience of one the way he see's it, the way he wants Asami to see him and he raises his arms, neck arching and his body moving with well precticed grace from all those nights spent on Tokyo's various dance floors.

He knows the delicate lace thong is showing very, very clearly, just the state he's in.

His lips smile and he opens hs eyes, remembering the excitement from that time he performed for an imaginary Asami and notes how both then _and now,_ he has the most intense ache, deep in his core.

He's got an itch _deep_ inside of him. And only a seven inch cock is going to be able to scratch it.

His hands come down, down his body and they make his nerve endings tingle, the aphrodisiac getting to work already and he sighs, ready for a kiss but he knows Asami won't touch him yet, there's more to come after all. Mostly him. The young man's hands both descend onto the tiny, lace fronted thong, just like that night and he traces the outline of his own shape, his face breaking out into a smirk and he locks eyes with Asami and what he sees in them makes his heart stop. And his cock harden even more.

He's watching him. Watching him with such an intensity that Akhitio feels paralysed, so much so that he can't even breathe, _so much so that his body can't even move._

Without a word Asami reaches out a hand, palm up. Asking Akihito to come to him.

Breathing erratic and wide eyed he takes the offered hand and as directed, straddles Asami's lap but the man keeps his distance, a heavy breathing though giving away his mirrored state of arousal and he finally leans in, whispering closely to Akihito's chest.

"Here, see what you do to me Akihito?"

The man takes a smaller hand in his own, directing it down to where Akihito feels an impressive and definite bulge in Asami's trousers and the man uses that hand to rub himself through the fabric, Akihito moaning as he feels the friction build under his fingers. It makes him feel so good to know he's bringing the man he loves, pleasure.

Akihito's hand gets left there as Asami reaches around to roughly knead the soft, bare ass cheeks rested atop his lap. He looks up at Akihito, right in the eye again and urges him on, to dance for him once more to the building climax of the music so the boy rises onto his knees slightly and circles his hips, the motion making him shudder and moan as he rubs against Asami's stomach, the man urging him on with a greedy hand on each ass cheek.

Akihito can do nothing but move in time and clutch desperately at the pair of broad shoulders in front of him.

Asami leans forward slightly and Akihito feels it, the heavy breaths landing over his chest as the man closes his eyes, kissing and biting without restraint the pink, tender nipples before him which make the boy cry out in white hot arousal and there's a sudden intrusion, a hand sneaking its way into the lace to tease Akihito's already leaking member which makes his hips falter.

The rhythmic movements forgotten in favour of excited, jerky thrusts.

Asami's other hand abandons it's place at the boy's waist and cups the back of his head, bringing his head down for a ball busting kiss. One that has Akihto coming allover the man's stomach but theres not even any time to be embarrassed about it before he's on his back, the tiny g-string nudged aside to make way for a couple of hastily lubed, saliva slicked fingers. Asami having well and truly reached the end of his tether.

He's going to fuck this boy, he's going to fuck him _good._

And it's all his fault.

****웃❤웃****

Asami feels so damn good this morning, as he readies himself for work and for the day ahead.

He cards a hand though the soft head of hair currently peeking out from under the duvet and plants an apologetic kiss or two along the scowling forehead, not admitting fault at all for Akihito's current state of _severe_ exhaustion.

A cute, displeased voice mumbles to him and he soothes the small resting figure with promises that he'll have Kirishima bring him breakfast so he won't have to move at all today.

In fact, the young man should make it a point to be waiting at home naked for Asami every day this week while he's on hiatus from the work trip abroad.

He leaves Akihito to rest, reminding himself he really should sort out that _engineered_ political situation in Indonesia for Akihito, while he stops by the living room on his way out of the door.

He cannot and _will not_ forget the ridiculously important item that's laying innocuously on the shelf, for it's one that he _simply_ _cannot_ do without.

He picks it up with a fierce satisfaction because it holds within it the key to finishing his '_A night with Akihito'_ slide show perfectly. The perfect finishing touch to the project he's spent _two_ whole working days on and it _all_ rests on this. The recording device in his hand.

He pockets it cheerfully as he walks across the living room to the hall, Kirishima waiting down stairs for him with the limo as usual. He puts on his coat, grabs his briefcase and makes it all the way to the front door before it happens._ He runs out of Akihito._

He goes back to the bedroom for a quick refill but, _naturally_ things get a little out of hand which leaves Kirishima at a bit of a loss as he had expected Asami to meet him in the lobby at midday, as arranged.

He ends up waiting for five and a half hours.

So. This here marks the third consecutive day in which Asami Ryuichi, _top_ entrepreneurial business man and crime lord, did _well_...not very much at all. Far too preoccupied with one kawaii photographer. And his sexy selfie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so here's the wee extra. **

**FYI I think I'll post the other version of the last chapter as a one shot at some point when we're all in need of a good ol' fashioned lemon. Yum yum. But I'll do that after I've updated my other 'f****ics :S neglected them a little too much!**

**Hope you enjoy this, the theme of Asami's um 'leisure time' has always been of great interest to me :D I'm sure it's not what you're expecting but still, I hope you like it. It's just 'sposed to be a fun and silly moment when usually, Asami is so together and all that. **

**Warnings: Yaoi. **

**}xXx{**

**Asami Ryuichi enjoys a little down time. **

**}xXx{**

It's two PM.

Three and a half hours after '_the package'_ had landed on Asami's desk.

The computer's screen is completely black, the beat kicks in and the picture slowly fades up to reveal a blurred red and flesh coloured figure, it taking a few more seconds for the effect to change and the photo to focus as the music builds. A relentless, driving beat which suits the subject matter to a T.

Asami was quite pleased that he had managed to identify the _actual song_ to which Akihito's little stop motion picture is set and wasted no time in downloading it. The perfect soundtrack bar the occasional vocal sound effect that would add much artistic merit and he reminds himself to grab some sound bites of Akihito's ecstasy filled moans, _next time._

He sits back in his prestige office chair with a whiskey on the rocks, reviewing for the umpteenth time today his work in progress. The results of his crash course in slide show editing that he had Kirishima buy him the manuals for this morning.

The man places down his glass and stops playback, adjusting brightness levels here and fade effects there until he's satisfied for the moment.

He wants to do his boy justice, after all.

The phone rings and he tuts, having made it perfectly clear to Kirishima that he didn't want to be bothered this afternoon. He picks it up only to slam it right back down again, casting his attention right back to the screen. To Akihito.

There's a funny feeling in his stomach, one could describe it as butterflies but only it's far more intense as he's so looking forward to this, to the first screening of this masterpiece. Or rather, homage to a masterpiece.

He gets up and draws the blinds and locks the door, feeling every bit like a horny teenager about to download porn on the home computer while his parents are out. He's feeling a thrill, knowing just what Akihito was feeling and how deeply he was feeling it. Missing him, Asami. His touch.

He knows because he feels it too.

He sits at his desk and takes up the whiskey, downing it in one and sitting back afterward, his thick, muscular thighs parted and that reassuring index finger on his lips again trying not to think about how it's only quarter past two in the afternoon and how he's supposed to be managing a multi million ¥ organisation and instead he's sat here. Like this.

His other index finger creeps forward to the pc's mouse, clicking the play button to immediately be transported and there it is, that delicious clenching feeling low in his stomach as the picture fades up on Akihito's mischievous face, eyes brightly shining through the camera before he turns - that_ behind_ moving so seductively as the boy crawls away to situate himself in full view before the camera and in front of Asami.

Akihito rises onto his knees and Asami unzips his fly, not taking his eyes off the boy for a moment as he takes his half hard cock into his hand. Akihito reaches a hand of his own back, his middle finger teasing the pearls that lay along the delicate G string and Asami can tell that the boy's feeling it, imagining himself there as Akihito cocks his head to the side.

Asami grins as though his lips are resting against that sweet flesh, as though his hands are on that slim waist and as though his eager erection is resting between the warm valley of Akihito's ass cheeks.

He thrusts into his hand.

Akihito turns toward the camera as if to push Asami away playfully and he touches himself, running finger tips over his lips and down, over his hardening pink buds and down to his stomach. To the velvet heart. Running just two fingers teasingly over the growing mound under the red fabric as he bites his lips. Smiling at Asami, daring him to just take him already.

Asami lets out a heavy breath, increasing the cadence of his finger's movements against his slicked, pulsing cock as on the screen Akihito reveals his own arousal, it being in the very same state as his lover's.

The man curses, knowing that if Akihito were here he would be talking dirty to the shy young man, daring him on which would make him blush in that adorable, cock hardening way that reinforces just how this boy is so perfect for him. No one can arouse him like this. He knows it but how? Why? It's just some kid, a twenty three year old photographer brat that knew too much, right?

Wrong.

Akihito's eyes bewitch Asami, just like they did that very first time. Like they're looking into his very soul, exposing him and demanding that Asami be accountable for his actions even as the innocent reactions to the overwhelming pleasure and pain take over and most reluctantly, he succumbs to Asami's actions. But never completely.

Akihito will always fight, will always have his own principles, beliefs. Spark.

And Asami loves that about him.

The pair of slightly parted lips breathe the boys name and on screen Akihito does the very same, though pity for Asami he has to imagine the sweet, intoxicating sound of the boys voice in ecstasy. Though having already committed it to memory, that's certainly not a problem.

The photo's pour onto the screen one after another from that point, building into the crescendo that Asami's been waiting for and Akihito's eyes shut tight, the luminous blush on his cheeks giving away his state of bliss, his come splattering onto the floor as he throws his head back, a moment of pure abandon punctuated no doubt with a breathless cry.

Asami's spine tingles, a shudder ringing through his hips as they lock forward, come splattering onto his hand and the underside of his mahogany desk. The man breathes shallow, contented breaths with his head laid back on the chair, boneless and watching Akihito do the very same, lazily crawling over to the half rolled futon and throwing himself down, that toned, nibble worthy chest rising and falling more slowly with each breath until finally, the boy falls asleep.

"Oyasumi, Akihito."

The man recovers, plucking some hand wipes out of his desk draw to clean up and slips effortlessly back into businessman mode to carry on his day because he's got to shop for lingerie and make an important phone call to the U.N after all and he vows, that brat. Is going to_ pay._

**The End**

**...If anyone wants to know what 'Akihito's jam' was: At your touch, Joe hurtz ;) Naughty, naughty Akihito. **

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
